powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Darkchaos2795/What is PPGmac?
'' The Powerpuff Girls'' (also known by its hashtag name PPGmac) is a non-profit fanmade reboot of the original Powerpuff Girls series created by Craig McCracken. It's an answer to the negative reception of the 2016 reboot of the franchise, in which it's designed to return to the franchise's original roots while still being its own separate series. It was first created as a Tumblr page made by Mac the Writer, and after the generally positive response from fans of the franchise, it spread to DeviantArt, Twitter, and now in The Powerpuff Girls Wiki. The first entry's title has officially been revealed in September 13th, 2016. It will be known as The Powerpuff Girls: Signals in the Sky. The name is based on the song Signal in the Sky (Let's Go) by The Apples in Stereo. Plot Synopsis First Entry - Signals in the Sky The City of Townsville is now declared an uninhabitable city by the US Government. For three years, its citizens have lived in fears of unlawful acts. Criminals thrive across the city, as the police and lawyers were unable to intervene. Because of that, all hope is lost for the city. People are desperate for a saviour, one who would make the city a better place. But who could that saviour be? Despite the visions of the people on who this hero can be, perhaps their saviour is more than what it seems on the outside. In this case, we have a man of science, who was assigned by the US Military Sergeant to create a group of super-soldiers. These soldiers would be designed as a means to save the people of Townsville from the ever-rising crime-rate. But he also had his own personal plan involving the messing of nature. Before he walked out the Townsville Mall, he bought the ingredients he chose to create the perfect little girl: Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice. The real question, though, is why he’s working on both that and the super-soldiers? Perhaps it’s for a personal reason? Or, maybe, to let fate bring these ideas together by accident? Characters First Entry - Signals in the Sky Protagonists *Blossom (Voiced by Catherine Cavadini) *Bubbles (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Buttercup (Voiced by E.G. Daily) Antagonists *Mojo Jojo (Voiced by Roger L. Jackson) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *The Gangreen Gang **Ace Copular (Voiced by Josh Keaton) **Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry (Voiced by Jason Griffith) **William "Big Billy" Williams (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) **Grubber J. Gribberish (Voiced by Frank Welker) **"Little" Arturo de la Guerra (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) Supporting Casts *Professor Utonium (Voiced by Tom Kane) *Sergeant Ballistic (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *The Mayor of Townsville (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Ms. Bellum (Voiced by Jennifer Martin) *Ms. Keane (Voiced by Jennifer Hales) *The Narrator (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Robin Snyder (Voiced by Julie Nathanson) *Mitch Mitchelson (Voiced by Kate Higgins) Second Entry Protagonists *Blossom (Voiced by Catherine Cavadini) *Bubbles (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Buttercup (Voiced by E.G. Daily) Antagonists *The Rowdyruff Boys **Brick (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) **Boomer (Voiced by Mikey Kelly) **Butch (Voiced by Nolan North) *Mojo Jojo (Voiced by Roger L. Jackson) *Dick Hardly (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) *The Powerpuff X-Tremes Supporting Casts *Professor Utonium (Voiced by Tom Kane) *Sergeant Ballistic (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *The Mayor of Townsville (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Ms. Bellum (Voiced by Jennifer Martin) *Ms. Keane (Voiced by Jennifer Hales) *Commissioner Tartakovsky (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *The Narrator (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Robin Snyder (Voiced by Julie Nathanson) *Mitch Mitchelson (Voiced by Kate Higgins) Third Entry Protagonists *Blossom (Voiced by Catherine Cavadini) *Bubbles (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Buttercup (Voiced by E.G. Daily) Deuteragonists *Brick (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Boomer (Voiced by Mikey Kelly) *Butch (Voiced by Nolan North) Antagonists *HIM (Voiced by Tom Kane) *Mojo Jojo (Voiced by Roger L. Jackson) *Berserk (Voiced by Amanda Leighton) *Brat (Voiced by Kristen Li) *Brute (Voiced by Natalie Palamides) Supporting Casts *Professor Utonium (Voiced by Tom Kane) *Sergeant Ballistic (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Zill (Voiced by Hank Azaria) *The Mayor of Townsville (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Ms. Bellum (Voiced by Jennifer Martin) *Ms. Keane (Voiced by Jennifer Hales) *Commissioner Tartakovsky (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *The Narrator (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Robin Snyder (Voiced by Julie Nathanson) *Mitch Mitchelson (Voiced by Kate Higgins) The Animated Series Protagonists *Blossom (Voiced by Catherine Cavadini) *Bubbles (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Buttercup (Voiced by E.G. Daily) Deuteragonists *Professor Utonium (Voiced by Tom Kane) *The Mayor of Townsville (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Ms. Bellum (Voiced by Jennifer Martin) *The Rowdyruff Boys **Brick (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) **Boomer (Voiced by Mikey Kelly) **Butch (Voiced by Nolan North) Tritagonists *Ms. Keane (Voiced by Jennifer Hales) *Sergeant Ballistic (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Commissioner Tartakovsky (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) Major Antagonists *Mojo Jojo (Voiced by Roger L. Jackson) *HIM (Voiced by Tom Kane) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Princess Morbucks (Voiced by Lani Minella) *The Gangreen Gang **Ace Copular (Voiced by Josh Keaton) **Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry (Voiced by Jason Griffith) **William "Big Billy" Williams (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) **Grubber J. Gribberish (Voiced by Frank Welker) **"Little" Arturo de la Guerra (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *The Powerpunk Girls **Berserk (Voiced by Amanda Leighton) **Brat (Voiced by Kristen Li) **Brute (Voiced by Natalie Palamides) *Sedusa (Voiced by Jen Taylor) *The Amoeba Boys (Voiced by Chuck McCann) *Packrat (Voiced by Jason Griffith) *White Fang / Oprah Tartakovsky (Voiced by Cree Summer) *The Mysterious Shade-O (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) Minor Antagonists *The Boogie Man (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Dick Hardly (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Macho Man (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) *Roach Coach (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) *Mecha-Rex (Voiced by Frank Welker) *The Cat (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *The Gargoyle (Voiced by Keith David) *Abracadaver/Al Lusion (Voiced by Ron Perlman) Supporting Characters (Mostly Background Characters) *Robin Snyder (Voiced by Julie Nathanson) *Mitch Mitchelson (Voiced by Kate Higgins) *Talking Dog (Voiced by Tom Kane) *Rainbow the Clown (Voiced by Tom Kenny) *Pablo Romano / Townsville Bank Manager (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Harvey Birdman (Voiced by Gary Cole) *Hanna Beans / Coco Café Cashier (Voiced by Jennifer Hales) *Adrian and Rebecca Schmockfest (Voiced by Jeff Bennett and Lani Minella, respectively) *Terence and Trevor Fishburns (Voiced by Keith David and Kevin Michael Richardson, respectively) *Craig McCracken (Voiced by himself) Gallery of the Redesigned Characters 001Blossom.png|Blossom Utonium 002Bubbles.png|Bubbles Utonium 003Buttercup.png|Buttercup Utonium 001Professor Utonium.png|Professor Drake Utonium 07 Ms Keane.png|Ms. Keane 08 Sergeant Ballistic.png|Sergeant Ballistic Mayor of Townsville.png|The Mayor of Townsville 09 Ms Bellum.png|Ms. Bellum 01 Mojo Jojo.png|Mojo Jojo 01 HIM.png|HIM Fuzzy Lumpkins.png|Fuzzy Lumpkins Princess Morbucks.png|Princess Morbucks PPGMACace.png|Ace Copular PPGMACsnake.png|Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry 11 Dynamo.png|Powerpuff Dynamo 12 Boogie Man.png|The Boogieman Soundtrack (Signals in the Sky) Vocal Tracks #''Cure for the Itch'' by Linkin Park #''Cosmic Castaway'' by Electrasy #''It’s My Turn to Fly'' by The Urge #''My Friend Over You'' by New Found Glory #''All My Best Friends are Metalheads'' by Less Than Jake #''The End is Over'' by Powerman 5000 #''Here We Go'' by Jason Gochin #''Saturday'' by Fall Out Boy #''All We Know'' by Paramore #''The Meaning of Life'' by The Offspring #''Let’s Kick it Up'' by Paul Gordon #''The Middle'' by Jimmy Eat World #''Over My Head by Lit #''Like Lovers (Holding On) by Texas #''Powerpunk Girls'' by Bis #''Not Quite Paradise'' by Bliss 66 Scores by John Paesano (from The Maze Runner) Trailer Music - Icky Thump by The White Stripes Noteable Inspirations Powerpuff Girls related ''The Whoopass Girls in a Sticky Situation! This initial version of the ''Powerpuff Girls is one of the bigger inspiration to my take on a Powerpuff Girls reboot, aside from the original series that ran from 1998 to 2005. First, you might have noticed that my redesigns of the Girls look notably longer. It’s intentional, since their longer body are inspired by the Whoopass Girls’ designs. Another thing to add about the inspiration from Whoopass Stew is the use of minor curse words in my reboot. Yes, I’m going for that. Since The Powerpuff Girls were initially called The Whoopass Girls, I felt that having some occasional minor curse words said by the characters, mainly Buttercup, Sergeant Ballistic, Mojo Jojo and Ace Copular, would be fitting for a more darker take on the franchise. I’m sort-of going for a PG-13 rating, seeing how The Powerpuff Girls is already pretty brutal in terms of violence. The redesigns of the Gangreen Gang, most noteably Snake and Lil' Arturo, were inspired by their initial appearance in Whoopass Stew. Snake's colour schemes were changed to resemble his Whoopass Stew counterpart, and Lil Arturo's eye was revamped and he now has two zeroes on his shirt. ''What a Cartoon!'' Pilot Episodes The humour of Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins and Crime 101, alongside the character animations and character designs (specifically, Fuzzy Lumpkins and the Amoeba Boys), are a big inspiration for PPGmac. The more "zany-er" and "three-dimensional" approach was also inspired by these two What a Cartoon! shorts. Other characters, including Packrat, were redesigned to resemble characters from these two pilot episodes. Other contents ''The Iron Giant'' '' The Iron Giant, an animated cult film directed by Brad Bird (''The Incredibles, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol), is perhaps the biggest outside source of inspiration for PPGmac. The Powerpuff Girls, being three little children with incredible superpowers, take noteable inspiration to DC Comic superhero Superman, who the Girls have similar powers to him. The use of Superman as a metaphor to choosing one's identity is inspired by The Iron Giant, where Hogarth showed the Giant a comic book of Superman and told him how similar he is to Superman. The design of Sergeant Ballistic is similar to the design of General Rogard. Max Fleischer's Superman Alongside The Iron Giant, the 1940s Superman cartoon (by Max Fleischer)'' ''is another major source of inspiration to PPGmac. The art style of Superman is an inspiration to the art style of the City of Townsville. Whereas the original show's design of Townsville is a lot more flat, the design of Townsville from PPGmac is more three-dimensional, yet they both keep the dynamic aspects of the city. Also, the Superman comic books that Blossom reads, alongside the broken VHS of Superman bears striking resemblance to both Max Fleischer's Superman and the Golden Age version of Superman. This decision was to give the Girls an inspiration to an optimistic and hopeful Superman, as oppose to a dark and bruting Superman established in Man of Steel and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Category:Blog posts Category:The Powerpuff Girls